


There's More to Me Than You Think

by WaywardWinchester2785



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWinchester2785/pseuds/WaywardWinchester2785
Summary: This story is a backstory that I created for Gabriel.Charlie has been living on the streets since she was ten. One cold, fall day, while she's playing guitar to try and make some money, somebody approaches her with a deal that could get her off the streets. However, there's more to this deal than she could ever imagine. She finds out something huge about her father, something the no sane person could ever believe. Now she's on a hunt to find her father, with the help of a few friends. But their help doesn't come free, as they have their own sea of problems that Charlie finds herself right in the middle of.





	There's More to Me Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my story. Before you begin I just want to let you know that the Charlie in this story isn't Charlie Bradbury, although she will make an appearance. Enjoy!

"What do you mean you have to leave?"

"I'm sorry. I truly am. But this child...If they found out what I've done, well I'm a dead man walking."

A young man took a step towards the pregnant woman and took her hand. He had a look of fear in his eyes, not for himself, but for the woman.

The woman spoke. "If it's true, what you're telling me...then this child shouldn't even be born. You should just kill them now."

"No!" the man exclaimed, slightly surprised. "This child...they must be born. One day, they'll do great things, I'm sure of it."

"I can't," the woman spoke, a sad tone in her voice. "I can't do this. I can't raise this child, not without you."

The man let out a sight and kissed the woman on the head. "I'm sorry, but you must."

"Please don't leave," the woman begged.

"I'm sorry. I love you"

And with that he was gone.

* * *

 

"Hey! watch where you're walking girl!"

"Sorry!"

I continued walking down the busy city street, guitar in hand, trying to reach my destination. My name's Charlie by the way. Charlie...uh...well just Charlie. I'm not exactly your average looking person, but I like it. I got this pixie cut-quiff thing going on with my red hair which took years to perfect. Brown eyes by the way, which I've never been fond of. I've been living on the streets my entire life. It's tough, but I manage. Why? Well my dad left before I was even born and my mom left when I was ten. I swear it's like I'm cursed or something. Even the friends I make on the street all end up leaving after awhile. But I'm okay. I've always just had myself, and I'm okay with that. Well maybe except for now. My food supply is empty and...well its getting sort of cold out. I let out a sigh, and I could see my breath in front of me. Who am I kidding, the streets are horrible.

I sat down at a busy street corner and took my guitar out of its case, leaving the case open in front of me. What's a song I could play that all the crazy drunks would enjoy? I thought for a moment, then began to play and sing along.

_"I never meant to be so bad to you."_

_"One thing I said that I would never do"_

_"A look from you and I would fall from grace."_

_"And that would wipe this smile right from my face."_

A passing couple threw some change into my guitar case. I nodded at them, then continued.

_"Do you remember when we used to dance."_

_"And incident rose from circumstance.'_

A group of people started to form around me, and I couldn't help but smile. Not only was it good business, but I loved loved seeing people come together over music.

_"One thing lead to another, we were young."_

_"And we would scream together songs unsung."_

As I moved into the chorus, the group of people around me began to sing along.

_"It was the heat of the moment."_

_"Telling me what your heat meant."_

_"The heat of the moment, shone in your eyes."_

As I continued the song, people threw money into my guitar case as they dance and sang along. The streets are horrible, but it's moments like these that I'll always remember. As the song came to a close, the crowd slowly began to move on. I gathered the money in my guitar case and counted it up.

"Twenty-five dollars," I mumbled under my breath. 'New record."

"Excuse me, miss."

An older looking man approached me, no less than fifty. He had short, dirty blond hair and some stubble on his face. He was pretty tall too. He had a smile on his face, but it looked kind of forced.

"Yes, sir?" I responded, trying to sound as polite as I possibly could.

"I just wanted to say that you have a very nice voice."

"Thank you," I responded. As nice as this guy was, I had realized that it was starting to get dark, which meant rain. I wanted to find some shelter before it hit, but I couldn't just ditch the guy.

"I'm assuming you live on the streets, yes?"

I went to respond to him, but he cut me off.

"I could give you a place to stay. All you would have to do is use that pretty voice of yours to keep the guests at my bar entertained." He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to respond.

All of this was moving a little too fast for me. This guy was starting to creep me out. "I mean that's very generous of you..." I started to decline his offer, but then I stopped myself. Looking down at the twenty-five dollars in my hand, I realized it wouldn't last long. And with winter right around the corner, I was in no shape to be out on the streets. As much as this guy creeped me out, I didn't really have any other options.

"I...I'd like that very much, thank you."

The man smiled again, but this the time it was genuine. "Well then, let's get going."

"Uh, right now?" I was a little surprised at first. I mean, I don't know what I was expected, but still.

"Of course," he motioned up to the sky with his hand. "Looks like rain."

"Um, right, yeah," I mumbled as he stated walking away. I began to follow him down the street until he stopped at a black corvette.

"This yours?" I asked.

"You bet," he responded. "Brand new. Hop in."

I got in the passenger seat of the car, awkwardly holding my guitar on my lap. Something about this didn't seem right. I usually trust my gut, but for whatever reason I didn't this time. I heard a door slam beside me and I flinched. Whipping my head to the side, I realized it was just the man getting in the car. The man didn't say anything, he just put his foot on the gas and drove. We drove for about an hour in complete silence. The further we drove, the more paranoid I got. I mean, what was he doing in the city if he lived all the way out here? Were there even any bars out here? Why wasn't he talking, he was friendly before. Did I just make a huge mistake? Thankfully for my sanity, the man began to slow down, and pulled into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Okay, definitely not good.

"Get out," the man barked, grabbing my guitar out of my hands. I practically launched myself out of his car, not wanting to be there any longer.

I took a deep breath and managed to get out the words "What's going on?" But instead of responding, he hit me over the head with my guitar.

The ground began to spin and I lost all sense of direction. The man grabbed me and picked me up bridal style. I tried to fight him, but the sky was spinning and I couldn't think. Giving one last kick of defiance, I blacked out.

* * *

 

When I came to, I was sitting in some sort of dark room, tied to a chair. For a moment, I had forgotten everything that had happened, but then it came back to me.

_I'm going to die. This man kidnapped me and now I'm going to die._

"Good morning."

I looked up and tried to find where to voice came from. I didn't have to look far, as the man was sitting in a chair a couple feet away from me.

"Who the hell are you," I said with a raspy voice.

"The names Lucifer." He responded, sounding serious.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you're Lucifer. And I'm getting out of here alive."

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "Now you're getting it. You see Charlie, I don't want to hurt you. But I do need your help."

"Bite me."

"Well that's not very nice." he responded, looking genuinely insulted.

Looking around the room, I didn't see any way of getting out of here. No windows, no doors, nothing. I guess if I was trapped in here I might as well figure out what this guy wants. Not that I was going to do it. I mean, this guys is a psychopath! Did he really think he was the freaking Devil?

"How do you know my name."

The man laughed, giving me look like the answer was obvious. "I know everything about you Charlie. I've known you since you were born."

"How is that possible?" I questioned him. There was an edge of fear in my voice, and it took everything I had stop myself from freaking out. Or at least visibly freaking out.

The man ignored me and continued on. "I know you never met him, but your daddy was a very powerful man, more powerful than you could ever imagine. And when he met your mommy and had you...well lets just say that you're even more powerful than him. And I need that power."

Me? Powerful? Now I know this man really is crazy.

"My dad was just a regular guy. And so was my mom...so am I."

The man stood up and glared at the ground. Then, before I could even think about trying to defend myself, the man was right in front of me, holding some sort of golden blade to my throat.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." The man took a few steps away, but made sure to keep the blade visible.

"Alright then, Lucifer, what do you want from me?" I asked, ignoring his previous statement. I figured he wouldn't believe whatever I told him.

"Well you see," the man began, tilting his head. "I've been in a cage in Hell for quite some time. But recently, I was freed from this cage. Now, there's some pesky Winchester boys trying to stop me and my, uh, plans."

I opened my mouth in an attempt to question him, but he continued speaking.

"I need you to, "take care" of those Winchesters for me. Could you do that?"

Great. So now I'm this guys hit man.

"Why do you even need my help? You are _Lucifer,_ aren't you? I didn't think someone like you would need help with anything." It probably wasn't the best of plans to go shooting my mouth off at the guy who kidnapped me, but I figured things couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," the man stated. "I could definitely do this without you. But I've heard things about these Winchester boys. Better be safe than sorry, you know?"

"Naturally," I responded.

"So what do you say? Me and you, the most powerful team out there."

Did this guy actually believe that I was considering this? I mean sure, the food and shelter would be nice, and I wouldn't have to be alone all the time. Not that being with him was any better. But I wasn't going to kill somebody. Unlike this guy, I'm not a psychopath.

"Sorry buddy, but I don't care how powerful you think you are, or how powerful you think I am. I'm never going to help somebody like you."

Then something happened that I would have never believed had I not been there. The man's eyes...Lucifer's eyes, started to glow red. There was no way I could describe it with words. It wasn't just red, it was anger and frustration. It was loneliness, fear, lost family. Lost love and rejection. It was like gazing into his soul.

"I don't think I made myself clear. You don't have a choice."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know if there's anything you want to see happen in this story and what you thought of the first chapter.


End file.
